


Political Hearts| Donald Trump x Joe Biden

by toothbat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bottom Donald Trump, Collage, Democrat, Gay, Hot, Love, M/M, Politics, Republican, Top Joe Biden, Warning: Donald Trump, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothbat/pseuds/toothbat
Summary: A story in which Romeo and Juliet figure out that they are meant for each other
Relationships: Barack Obama/Michelle Obama, Joe Biden & Donald Trump, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Donald looked down at the computer in front of him panicking, he had a 2 page essay on a movie he'd never watched, due in 3 hours. Now you'd think he would just drink a few cans of monster and write it half assed, no. His roommate happend to have a few friends over and there was no way in hell their tipsy high asses were leaving. So he did the only thing he can think of, google 24 hour cafes nearby. Luckily he found one only 20 minuets away; The Beehive.  
Sounded legit.

~~~

Joe was wiping down the counter as a blonde boy came into the cafe. He was sure he would be able to just scroll through social media all night instead of dealing with costumers, but taking quick look at the clock made him realize that boy must have been a student. Messy hair, laptop, and a doctor who phone case , were the dead giveaways.

"Hello, seems like a stressful night, what can I get for you?" Joe asked the tired looking boy  
"Uhm, a iced coffee will do." Replied the boy  
"Okay, I'll get that to you soon, go ahead and sit down" Donald nodded as he walked to a cute seat in the window that looked out on the passing cars. He set up his laptop and opened up the movie he was assigned to watch "Cloud Atlas." He could have sworn he heard that in some a03 fic he read awhile ago.  
As Donald had started watching it, Joe came over with his finished Coffee, and Donald paused it to thank him.  
Throughout the next 2 hours Joe could see the frantic pausing of the movie, and writing down notes on a google doc. Finally when Donald stopped the movie and just went to the google doc, Joe took the opportunity to walk over and talk to the bleach blonde man.

"So, whatcha written there collage boy?" Joe asked  
"Oh uhm, some assignment that's due in like 30 minutes" Donald replied in a tired voice. Joe smiled  
"Tell you what, when you finish, how about I give you a free doughnut and we get to know each other?"  
"That....that would actually be quiet nice." Replied Donald with a lazy smile.

Time passed by and soon enough, like Joe said, they had doughnuts and were playing 21 questions.

"Okayyy, favorite tv show?" Asked Joe  
"Hmmm this one anime called The Promised Neverland. Whats yours?"  
"Definitely Adventure Time. Okay.... Favorite actor?"  
"Daniel Radcliffe. What's a restaurant you couldn't live without?"  
"Taco bell."  
And as the hours past they got extremely close, to the point where they shared phone numbers.  
"What should your contact name be?" Asked Joe  
"Hmm, Don."  
"Alright, can mine be J-Money?" Donald laughed as he nodded and typed in the stupid nickname.  
"Oh shit, it's 5:45. My shift should be over soon." Joe said with a sad face.  
"Oh, I must be going, my first class starts at nine, it was great talking to you, text later?" Donald said.  
"Definitely." Said Joe with a smile  
  
  
  



	2. Texts During Class

Donald was in the middle of his physics class when he got a text from Joe

**J-Money**

pstt, how you doing donny?

i'm in class and it's  
supper boring ://

awee that sucks :((  
wanna hang out at lunch?

mayhaps....  
where?

subway?

alright, my lunch is at  
1:30

wanna meet at beehive?

sure!

alright, see you then

~~~~

Biden was waiting outside The Beehive on a small bench, He honestly loved to people watch, and his work was the perfect place.

"Hey Joe! What are you doing here?" Asked his colleague Barack  
"Oh hey big b! I'm just waiting for a friend, we're going to get some subs" Replied Joe happily. Barack was a close friend of his and was always someone who you could count on.

"Oooohh who? You never just hang out with any random person" Said Barack teasingly. Joe looked around before continuing.  
"His name is Don... he's really cute..." Said Joe with a shy look on his face. Barack just laughed.  
"I see I see! I'll make sure to hook you up on double dates with Michelle and I!"  
"Oh jeez"

~~~~

"Hey Joe!" Said Donald as he walked up to the bench  
"Hi! Ready to go?" Biden greeted  
"You betcha."

As they walked they talked about Don's day, so far he'd had 2 classes Physics, and communication/speech, he majors in Journalism and Communication, but physics seemed like a fun class he could take.

"So Joe, are you in college?"  
"Oh nah, my parents didn't really mind what I did, so now i just do night shifts at the cafe, it pays great and I even have my own small apartment now."  
"That's nice! My parents have a little cash, so they didn't mind which college I get into, they just wanted me to go."  
"Aaah I see, hows collage treating you?"  
"A little stressful at times, but so far so good."  
"That's nice"

Finally they arrived at subway, Joe ordering a 12 inch sub with Italian bread, turkey, provolone, plus some veggies, while Don ordered a meatball sub.  
They sat down in a small boot side by side, and as they talked, somehow they scooted closer and closer until their hands were almost touching...

Joe looked down at their hands, he smiled, and then continued the conversation, Don didn't even notice.


	3. Another Lover Hits the Universe

Ever since the subway lunch about a week ago, Joe had been feeling different about Don. They texted every day, and called almost every night. And every single call just amplifies the feeling he has, way more.

Don on the other hand, he was oblivious. He didn't see the way Joe looked at him the next time they hung out.

~  
  
"Have you ever seen Kill Your Darlings?" Asked Don  
"Hmmm, Is it a show?" Replied Joe  
"Movie. It's actually based on a true story, one of the main guys in it, Allen Ginsberg, is this big poet an writer now"  
"Do you have a favorite poem by him?"  
"Not a favorite poem, but I do have a favorite line..."  
"Tell it to me." Don smiled a bit, looking Joe in the eyes, before saying  
"Another lover hits the universe. The cycle is broken. But with death comes rebirth. And like all lovers and sad people, I am a poet." Joe nodded.  
"Sorry it's kind of cheesy if you think about-"  
"No no. I like it... you'll have to show me the movie sometime."  
"Yeah, definitely.... Any-who...-"  
"Do you wanna go to the fair next week? The one that they put up for charity like every fall."  
"Yeah! It'll be fun to get my mind of school for a bit, what time?"  
"Lets sayyyy 6. I'll pick you up."  
"At the dorms?"  
"Yeah, just give me a spot to park, and I'll be there."  
"Alright." An alarm went of on Dons phone before they could talk anymore, an assignment that is a big chunk of a his grade is due in about an hour.  
"Shit. I gotta go, talk to your later?" He said after checking his phone.  
"Of course, see you then."

Joe went home that evening realizing what those "feelings" may actually be. Will he think about it and rethink the friendship? no. He looks at the feelings, and if Don feels the same way, then woohoo! If not, just pretend they were never there.


	4. The Trip to the Fair

Joe excitedly put one of his favorite outfits on, a color block sweater he got about a year ago, and some nice black jeans that always fit with every outfit.

Don was calm, he was still just as oblivious towards Joe's feelings as he was when they planned this fair trip. He put on a hawaiian shirt paired with a Star Wars shirt from target, with some ripped jeans. He got a call while doing his hair;

"Hey Donny! I'm heading to your dorm now, uhmmm are you ready?"  
"Hey! Uh yeah, I'm just doing my hair, text me when you're outside!"  
"Alright, later"  
"later!"  
  
Joe hung up the phone with a relaxed sigh, tonight it going to go well...  
  


~

At about 8, the sun was fully set and Don had mentioned going on the spinning tea cups.... that ended up being a bad idea due to them just having funnel cakes. As Joe was spitting up the stuff that happend to come up during the ride, a girl walked up to Donald.

"Hello, long time no chat." The un-named girl said.  
"Oh, hey Mel....How've you been?" Don looked slightly uncomfortable talking to her, he shot a 'help me i hate it here' glance at Joe, and Joe happend to get the hint and walked over.  
  
"Oh hey, I'm Joe, uhmm you two know each other?" He asked.  
"I'm Melania, but you can call me Mel. Me and Donald here used to date for a bit" She smiled.  
"Yeahhhh, like a year ago was it?" Don laughed nervously  
"Yes Don. Now what have you been up to?" Melania asked.  
"Uhm not much, just collage, and uhm, hanging with Joe.."  
"Oooohhh is he your boyfriend? You did always say you were bi, I'm glad you found a good man!"  
Joe and Don looked at each other wide eyed. Joe coughed looking away  
"Uh yeah. Joe is my boyfriend-" Joe spun his head so quickly back to Don that he almost got whiplash.  
"-and we're actually on a date right now.."  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Why didn't you say before! I can't believe I disrupted it! I best be on my way now... Hope to see you two around!"  
  
As she walked away Joe still had a wide eyed look on his face, this time he was blushing too.  
  
"Boyfriends?????" Joe asked  
"I didn't know what to say! I was uncomfy and wanted her to leave!" The two stood in silence for a few moments  
"You know... I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend..." Joe looked away blushing Donald's mouth gaped at him.  
"I uh... I guess I never realized till now why I like hanging out with you so much." He said after closing his mouth for a moment. Joe looked at him  
"Confused maybe buddies or lovers?" He asked, Joe could tell that Don didn't know what to say in this situation, and neither did he as well.  
"Confused maybe buddies or lovers." Don replied


	5. Life is a Question

Don sat on his bed reading a book in the dorm when he got a knock on the door  
"Come in!" He yelled thinking it was just his friend Nikki from class and not caring to look up. As the door opened he caught a whiff of subway.  
"Heeyyy Don, I was really bored so I got us some subway and just....can we spend time together?" Joe said setting the food down on a table. Don looked confused for a second, looked at his book, and then looked back up at Joe smiling and closing his book. Joe let a relived smile slip when he saw the look on Don's face.

~

The tv was playing Rick and Morty while the two boys were cuddled on the bed.   
"You ever think about the possiblites of other realities of other timelines existing as we do?" Joe asked playing with dons hair.  
"You're over analyzing this show to much" Don looked up at him.  
"Naaahhh I believed in this stuff before we started this....but Rick makes a lot of points on it."  
"....I think the thought of it is cool, I don't know if I believe it though"  
"Understandable"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick filler so I could just post to post, I swear more interesting stuff will happen soon  
> (also keep in mind this is all a joke kfnkjabvnbkvb)


End file.
